Pinkie Pie and the dragon
by Edward Simmons
Summary: This is a prequel into Sargent Sprinkles Cupcakes. How the Loveable Pinkie Pie became addicted to the taste of pony flesh.


When I first began writing this I was going to do a song fiction because it was so brilliant to the song I had chosen, but my fingers got away from me when this little baby came out. Literally I wrote the first paragraph and tried to put in the song and a better part came and the song never got put in.. I like how it turned out though I may still do the song basic thing is that this is the story of how Pinkie Pie became that loveable psychopath from Sargent Sprinkles Cupcakes we all know and love. :3

Hasbro owns My Little Pony

Pinkie smiled doing her usual bound through town, she was searching for her friends. Today had been really uneventful; she needed to cause some kind of fun. The party pony hated having a less than spectacular day. She then heard some screaming and ponies running away. Obviously this was a job for PINKIE PIE! She bounced giggling over to the source of the commotion. Honestly the smallest things sent ponies running. She didn't see anything at first, what was the commotion over?

"Uh hello? Is anyone there?"

She saw a young filly crawl out of the bushes, her eyes wide and she was shaking so hard she could barely walk. Pinkie bounced over to the filly.

"OH MY GOSH what's wrong! Are you ok? Who did this? Where is he? Lemme AT 'EM!" She put up her hooves in a less than threatening manner.

The filly said nothing she just crawled out of the bushes and shivered, she looked at Pinkie but it didn't seemed to make her feel any better, the foal managed to look over her shoulder and just took off.

Pinkie got back on to all fours and watched the filly leave, she looked sick...What was in the bushes to make somepony act like that? She walked over and put her head into the bushes, and she froze. All of her muscles stopped working.. It was a mangled pony body. It was in half, organs strewn out on the ground a large pool of blood coated the ground, the blow flies had just eaten out the stallion's eyes. He had deep cuts in the pieces of flesh looking like dragon claw marks. The only thing that made Pinkie move was when one of the flies flew up her nose.

She snorted it out and sat outside the bushes, her mind couldn't even process what she just saw. She had never seen something so horrible in her whole life, it was one of the ponies taken by a dragon, the deep tears in his flesh suggested such, but dragons never left their kill out like this. She quivered taking a step back, she needed to tell Fluttershy!

Pinkie tripped back over a rock and made a mad dash to Fluttershy's cottage.

Once at Fluttershy's cottage she began to feel her thoughts catching up to her.. she couldn't just tell Fluttershy about the Stallion.. She would have to be less forward.. Not something she was good at. But she couldn't imagine Fluttershy handling this well… She after all was terrified of dragons. As she was about to knock on Fluttershy's door she began to rethink asking her about it… Maybe Twilight was the better pony to ask. She took a few steps back and then took off for the library.

She slammed into Twilights door, beating on it mercilessly. "TWILIGHT!" She was screaming as terror was gripping her once more thinking about the body.

Twilight answered the door, it was late in the afternoon, Pinkie had obviously interrupted her study time. She looked much less impressed to see Pinkie.

"Twilight I need to know about dragons, you have a dragon, you must be an expert." She had a worried look on her face that she hoped Twilight would take seriously.

"Why the sudden interest? Did something happen?" Twilight had never seen Pinkie so serious and let the pink pony in.

"Well.. I don't want to talk about it… well .. I mean… OOHHH.. I just need to know about what dragons eat…" She was frustrated.. her friend didn't need this to be on her mind.

Pinkie's body was having some kind of reaction, something bad was coming, and it was a doozie. She tried her best not to vibrate around Twilight.

Twilight raised and eye brow. "Well, mostly jewels, but on occasion.. they have been known to.. "She did a quick look for Spike. "Eat meat, such as ponies and cattle." She looked sternly at Pinkie. "But it's only a rogue dragon that eats like that… what's happened?" She was serious this time.

"W-what's the difference?" She smiled feeling her tail twitch like crazy.

"A rogue dragon only eats meat. It is very dangerous and will often claim whole herds of cattle. They have been known to mark their territory with a threat display killing one cow and leaving it for other dragons to not hunt in the area." She listed pulling a book of the shelf.

Pinkie's heart sank and her whole body vibrated. She managed to calm herself before Twilight looked back at her and she had a nervous smile on her face.

"S-s-s-so how would you get rid of a rogue dragon?" She bit her lip.

Twilight looked over the pink curly haired pony it was obvious that she was hiding something. "Well…Before I tell you are you sure there isn't anything you want to tell me?" she looked sternly at Pinkie.

"hahahha No Twilight… Pfffff what a silly question.. heheh no how do you get rid of the body?" She twitched.

"BODY?" Twilight's jaw dropped.

"DID I SAY BODY I MEANT DRAGON!" She lost it and was vibrating around the library.

Twilight managed to stop her friend from vibrating out the door and held her down. "What body Pinkie? This is really important." She glared at her with an intensity to match Fluttershy.

Pinkie almost cried. "HOW DO YOU GET RID OF A ROGUE DRAGON TWILIGHT THERE'S NO TIME!" She was crying now she was so scared, the thought of Ponyville becoming a hunting ground for some hungry monster broke her heart in to a million pieces. She sniffed back some tears and looked at Twilight.

"The only way to get rid of it is to get rid of the marker and hope that works.. otherwise you have to kill the dragon." Twilight was beginning to realize what Pinkie wasn't saying. Her eyes widened… "The Princess will know what to do." She ran to write a letter.

Pinkie sniffed, there was no time for the Princess. Pinkie took off out the door much to Twilight's disapproval, luckily she was able to get out of Twilight's magical range. Pinkie made her way back to the body, it appeared that no one else had come across it. How was she going to get rid of it? She began to think and then an idea, she could gather the parts in one of Applejack's apple carts. She ran all the way to Sweet Apple Acres. She found Applejack about to take one of the empty carts.

"Hey Applejack… Can I please borrow your cart? It's super important. I really really really need it RIGHT NOW!" Pinkie's eye got wide as she entered into Applejack's personal space.

"Um, ah kinda need it fer apple buckin'" She noted the seriousness in Pinkie's face, it was unlike anything she had ever seen in the pony before. "How long do ya need it?" A worried look crossed her face. "What's goin' on?"

"NOTHING!" she panted, "I mean, nothing, why would anything be going on? Can't a friend just borrow and apple cart without 20 questions?" She vibrated and Applejack jumped back.

"I need it NOW!" She had Applejack's face in her hooves and looked her in the eyes.

Applejack knew better then to question Pinkie when she was getting her twitches and shakes, whatever she needed Applejack was happy to oblige.

"Ain't there anythin' I can do ta help?" She hitched the cart to Pinkie.

Pinkie looked back at her friend as fear washed across her face. "Stay inside, make sure everyone is inside, and DON'T LET ANYONE OUT!" She shivered and took off towards town, cart in tow.

Applejack, felt a warm static in the air, it was almost like when the Zap Apples bloomed. She shivered and called in Big Macintosh and Apple Bloom in. They locked up all the other animals and went inside.

Pinkie returned to the body, she had no idea how to pick it up off the ground. She swallowed hard realizing she might have wanted Twilight's help. She tried to pick a part of him up with her hooves but it slipped out. She shivered and opened her mouth to pick up the pieces. The smell was terrible…but the taste…like frosting. She dropped the stallion's liver. How could that be? She stepped back and tripped over something and ended up with blood all over her back. She screamed and fell back into the cart.

This was going to be hard enough without her mind playing tricks on her. She began grabbing pieces without thinking and throwing them into the cart. She didn't have time to fool around. This was worse than the parasprite outbreak. She put the last pieces in the cart and looked at the ground, so much blood. She ran to the fountain and found a watering can. She filled it up and used it to clean up the grass. Her feelings began to sink farther and farther, whatever was going to happen, was about to happen soon. She didn't have time to be clean about it. She threw the harness on and took off for the Everfree Forest. It was amazing how many ponies she happened to run by.

They all screamed and ran from her, didn't they know she was the hero. She dashed deep into the forest and finally stopped at the edge of the swamp where they had found the hydra, if nothing else then they could fight over it, maybe solve one of their problems. She pushed the remains out of the cart and heard that sound she had been dreading from the moment she saw the body. The dragon's blood curdling roar. She managed to hide under the cart and she tried her best to not scream.

The dragon was jet black, he had long sharp claws, his scales looked shiny like spikes but with a glint of evil. It was coming off like a mist, the pure evil made the air feel thick and heavy. She covered her nose as the tears streamed down her cheeks. She was shaking, Pinkie had never been so scared in all of her life. The dragon spoke.

"Who moved my marker?" His throaty breath hissed.

Pinkie couldn't breathe. Maybe if she was lucky the dragon wouldn't be able to smell her.

"Come out! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" The dragon stomped the ground and the cart bounced. It grabbed the dragon's attention. It was then it saw the pony body dumped on the ground. It looked closely sniffing the remains.

Pinkie stared right into the jaws of the dragon, its teeth suggested it to being an older dragon, it had scars around its nose and some of its teeth were missing. But as close as she was she could see each tooth was serrated. She could feel a vibrating twitch threatening to escape. She begged with all her might for her body not to move. The dragon breathed on her, the smell was nauseating like rotting flesh mixed with charcoal.

The dragon scooped up the top half of the pony into its jaws and crunched on it. Pinkie felt her stomach do a flip, the sound was almost worse than the dragon's breath. She managed to not move and the dragon put its nose down by her again taking in a deep breath. She felt her mane touch his nose and she closed her eyes waiting for the end.

"I knew you were still here." The dragon hissed and its tongue slithered out of its lips and licked Pinkie's chin. She screamed and bit the dragon's tongue with all her might, she tasted that sweet taste of frosting and let go as the dragon pulled its tongue back into its mouth. Before the dragon could retaliate the hydra made its appearance and challenged the dragon. This would be her only chance. She made a mad dash all the way back to Ponyville. She made it all the way to edge of town, she was so exhausted she couldn't even scream. She simply made a few more steps and collapsed.

When Pinkie woke up she was in Sugar Cube Corner. Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity were standing around her, she peaked open one blue eye and she coughed. "What happened?" She was slowly beginning to realize that the looks on her friends faces weren't of relief. She sat up and looked at them.. "What's going on?" She closed her eyes, everything was still very heavy.

"Pinkie Pie." Was that the Princess? She opened her eyes once more. Sure enough the Princess was there, but she didn't look pleased. "What have you done?" She sounded angry.

"I saved Ponyville from the rogue dragon." She rubbed an eye and realized that her heaviness was not due to being tired but from being chained.

"Is that what you think you did?" Twilight asked her and looked worried.

"Of course, because that's what I think.. because it's the truth. I took the body from the bushes and lead the dragon into the Everfree forest." She was now awake wondering who was behind this joke because it wasn't funny.

They all exchanged looks for a moment and then the Princess shook her head. "You killed that pony.."

"What? Are you Loco in the coco? A dragon killed a stallion and marked it for harvest..Right Twilight…I went to you and you told me about the Rogue Dragon!" She looked at Twilight who looked confused.

"You came in and you were acting funny, like more than usual and then you asked me for a cook book. One to make meat pies. Then you started screaming about bodies. You haven't asked me about a rogue dragon in 5 years." Twilight took a step back.

"NO! That…That can't be true..This isn't funny guys seriously…" Her eyes widened and she tried to stand up but the chains held her firm. "A-applejack! I borrowed your cart to move the body away from Ponyville. I didn't tell you exactly that but I borrowed your cart! It's still in the forest!" She nodded and was convinced that that would be the evidence that would prove her innocence.

"Darlin' you borrowed that cart 5 years ago… and ifin ah woulda known what you were usin' it fer…." She also took a step back and dropped her head.

"Doing what? What have I supposedly been doing?" She glared, this was not ok. Whoever was trying to pull this joke wasn't funny.

Twilight looked to the Princess and she nodded.. it was then that Pinkie Pie saw what was on the other end of the room. It was Rainbow Dash…but.. She wasn't moving.. She was reared up with a smile on her face.. it didn't look right and then the seams of sewing began to come into focus.. how could this be?

"WHO DID THIS?" Her eyes welled with tears and she tried to crawl to Rainbow Dash.

"You did." Rarity spoke up tears threatening to spill over.

Pinkie Pie shuddered. "That's not.. No, how? Why? When? What? I-I-I Swear I didn't do this!" She cried out tears streaming down her face.

The Princess looked at Twilight, her face was more angry then sympathetic.

"There's more.." She then floated over to the bed a cape of cutie marks and a pile of horns and wings.

Pinkie jumped back to the wall… No it couldn't be… there was no way..

"But! I'm the hero.. I saved Ponyville from a dragon! Why would I do such a thing!" She cried this just couldn't be real.

"Twilight give her the memory spell." The Princess gestured. "I know you wanted your friend back.. but this crime cannot go unpunished. I am sorry Twilight. And even without her memory her blood lust will return.. it's the curse of the dragon." She frowned as she watched Twilight's heart break.

Pinkie squirmed as Twilight restored her memory. The quick flashes of herself cutting up the pony, the one in the square it was her first. It was an accident… She did it in the night when he fell out of the tree trying to impress Pinkie he broke his neck and gasped until he died. Pinkie never saw him but that dragon she told them all about found him, he saw the whole incident and found the pink pony far more interesting then his dinner. He found that a certain Aura of evil wafted off of her. He grinned a toothy grin and decided to leave the remains for her to find. Her heroism was commendable, but he knew in the end that he would unleash that demon she kept so tightly under lock and key, that he was sure she wasn't even aware of it. But it was all different when she woke up. She had dragon blood now and craved pony flesh. She ate several before making it a habit and feeding ponies to other ponies. She watched in horror as flashes of more than 100 ponies dying wracked her mind. She shivered and as they settled into her mind she returned to the pony that they had put in chains. She smiled at the cape and picked it up.

Pinkamina smiled and stroked her cape of cutie marks. "You know. I think that Rainbow dash looks lovely, you should keep here there. I know this is the end for me but.. well I am glad you didn't let me go out scared out of my mind. So thank you Princess for not being a monster. I can't take back what I did and honestly I would do it again.. but I feel like you should know I regret only one thing… Biting that dragon and putting you all through this. I bet it's hard for you all. I am sorry that in one act of heroism, I became the dragon I tried so hard to protect you from.. funny I had forgotten that memory long ago." She chuckled weakly as the others peered through tear clouded eyes.

"Do your worst Princess… I am ready." She got up and shook off the chains. She looked softly into the eyes of her friends she couldn't tell if they were sad or horrified.. it didn't really matter it was over.

So what did you all think? Please leave a review and help me grow as a writer.


End file.
